Unintended
by Morbid Zanna
Summary: AU Malec. Alec - a small town boy; Magnus - a hot new neighbor; This relationship is doomed to fail. Or is it? Rated for crude language and erotic content in the near future
1. Changes

ok, so this is a new fandom for me, but not my first fan fiction. i hope you'll enjoy it! with every chapter there will be music recommendation in the title, but not always will it have anything to do with the chapter itself. so feel free to ignore it.

**WARNING:** contains Malec [if you don't know what this is, what the hell are you doing here?], some crude language, scences of erotic nature [in the upcoming chapters]

**EDIT: chapters 1-4 have been revised and some minor changes introduced**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Changes by David Bowie<strong>

It's a pretty small town. The one where everyone knows their neighbor by name and know what they were up to last weekend. I used to enjoy it. That is until I turned fourteen.

Ever since then it's been hell that I wanted out of. OK, maybe hell is a bit too strong word, but I desperately needed an exit to the bigger world, where no one judges you because you do something your own way. What opened my eyes was this guy, a football player, senior. He came out in the middle of the school year. And committed suicide two weeks before graduation.

My name is Alec Lightwood. I'm gay. But no one knows. As well as the fact that I'm in love with my adopted brother. How screwed up is that, huh?

But I was fine with my secret and that Jace would never be mine. At least I thought so until my eleventh grade.

The unbearably hot summer was finally at its end. Well, not everyone was happy about it. Possibly most of our school. But I liked school. I liked learning. I'd rather sit in the library and read about exotic jungles than actually be there. Maybe except for the city jungle. I'd love to get lost there…

"Alec, baby, hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Yes, mom."

I don't know why she needs to remind me this. It's barely five minute walk o school so I had at least fifteen more minutes. Unless…

"Alec, get the hell out! I need to do my make-up!"

Unless Izzy starts banging on the door. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, then to the kitchen. There was a pile of toasts waiting to be consumed by us, the three ever starving teenagers. Jace had already helped himself, I could see his blond head in the living room in front of TV.

"Anything interesting on?" I asked, sitting next to the object of my silent admiration.

"Just the rerun of the yesterday's game."

We sat in silence for maybe ten minutes. When Izzy finally came down, I grabbed my bag and another piece of toast and we were on our way.

Not a lot of surprises on the way to school. The same people, the same cars passing us by, the same buildings. Except for the house right next to ours. It used to belong to Mrs. Blackchurch, a widow who passed away few months ago. It was empty ever since. But this morning there was a truck parked in front of it. Someone was moving in.

The beginning of the school year was nothing unusual. Boring assembly, even more boring classes, where teachers introduced themselves, even though we knew them for the past several years. The only excitement was that Jace, Izzy and I weren't the only one who noticed people moving into our neighborhood.

"Who do you think it may be?" asked Clary during lunch. As hard as it is to say, she's Jace's girlfriend.

"Maybe a family of spies?" said Simon, Clary's best friend. "We could use a little bit of mystery in this town…"

"You watch way too many movies," laughed Jace.

"We can always go there and find out," I suggested.

"And look like a bunch of teenagers who stick their noses into everything? Thanks, Scooby, I think I'll leave that to Robert and Maryse."

Without waiting for the others' answer, Jace stood up, which meant he deemed the discussion done and over with. So what else was there to do than to follow?

As we walked home an unfamiliar car drove past us. Jace and I looked at each other, then sprinted after it, just to see it stop in front of the Mrs. Blackchurch's house. First the driver got out, a tall, broad shouldered man with dark hair. He wore a gray suit, certainly uncomfortable in this weather. He opened the passenger door for a woman, rather pretty, even though I'm not the best judge. She wore a modest dress with a floral design on it. But it was who got out from the back of the car that really got my attention.

It was a teenager. Guy. I think, because except for the flat chest, he didn't look anything like it. His hair was short all right, but it was spiked and the tips were splashed with mixture of electric blue and flamingo pink. He wore a black velvet vest with deep cleavage - I don't admit to it, but yes, I can tell velvet from the other side of the street. The skin of his shoulders was exposed, sparkling silver and gold. A pair of hot pink pants accented his slim legs. And he wore high heels. A pair of fucking neon blue high heels! As if his legs weren't long enough…

"Alec? Alec! Are you OK?"

"Huh? Yeah, Jace, what's going on?"

"Nothing, you just stared into space for almost five minutes. I'm starting to think you have hots for that cat."

True to his words, there was a fat cat laying on the roof of the newcomers' car, trying to lick the fur on its back. With little success, may I add.

"Shut up, Jace," I blushed. Why does Jace always makes me feel so silly?

"So? What do you think of our new neighbors?"

"Seem all right."

"Yeah right. The suit, the housewife and the freak of nature. He'll be eaten alive in school!"

As much as I hated to admit it, Jace was right. There was no way this guy could come to school looking like he did and survive more than five minutes. Unless he had black ops training. Which I highly doubt.


	2. Tyranny of Normality

i've decided to keep chapters shorter and update faster, i hope that works? so it's time to introduce Magnus, and personally i think he's an overkill, but i'll let you judge that by yourself.

**this chapter is dedicated to ForYourEntertainmentXo, since it's her birthday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tyranny of Normality by Papa Roach<strong>

I don't know why, but I spent the entire evening thinking about the new kid. And I'm pretty sure he was in my dream that night too. Starring as the football team's punching bag. Why was I so concerned about the guy? I haven't even met him. Hell, I haven't even seen his face!

Thankfully it was already morning, which meant I could untangle myself from the bed sheets and face the new day. Wonderful.

To make my day start off of bad foot, it turned out it was barely seven o'clock. Groaning I tip toed to the bathroom. As I looked into the mirror a pair of tired blue eyes looked back at me. Damn, I was in desperate need of a shave. But shower first, everything else could wait.

After half an hour I was practically a new man. Clean shaven, soap smelling and dressed in fresh clothes. Now coffee and maybe the day won't turn out to be a total disaster…

I was in school almost half an hour before the first classes started. It was weird to walk the hallways that were usually so full of life and hear echo with every footstep.

Roaming the corridors soon became boring, so I sat outside on the entrance stairs, wondering who'd show up first. As expected, it was a group of middle school kids, whose parents still drove them to school. Soon after that the whole street became busy with teenagers, rushing to get educated. Or bash some heads in and spend the afternoon playing football in some cases.

Just as the group of jocks crossed the doorway, I heard someone calling my name.

"Alec!" yelled Jace running towards me. He was breathing heavily, which meant he probably run the whole way from home. "You've got to come with me. This is going to be so much fun…"

"What?"

"Just wait and see." Without waiting for me, Jace grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the building.

We stopped few feet away from the bunch of football players, all of them wearing our high school team's jackets. They were laughing loudly and commenting on some game they saw few days ago.

Suddenly the hallway went quiet. It seemed like no one dared to breathe.

Click, click.

The sound of footsteps on the linoleum.

It was like some sort of sick illustration from the Bible, when Moses crosses the Red Sea. The sea were the students, parting in front of the single man. And Moses was no one else but the new kid in the neighborhood.

The clicking sound of his steps came from a pair of toxic green stilettos on the guys feet. He wore low cut turquoise pants, hugging his hips along with a black studded belt. As he walked, his yellow, form fitting T-shirt rode up, revealing smooth expanse of caramel skin, once again splashed with golden and silver glitter. His hair was styled the same as yesterday, but instead of blue and pink, it was dipped in green and yellow. However it was his face that really left me breathless. Full lips, flush with red lipstick, high cheekbones and perfectly straight nose. And eyes, oh my God, those eyes. Large, almond shaped, framed with turquoise glitter combined with green and yellow eye shadow. The irises were covered with yellow lenses with a vertical pupil, which made the newcomers gaze even more stunning.

"Just sit back and watch," murmured Jace, stifling a laugh. He was a bit of a closeted bully, so what?

True to Jace's words, almost immediately a familiar noise of hushed whispers filled the air. Everyone was staring at the new kid.

"Hey, freak," called one of the jocks pushing himself off the locker he was leaning on. "You ran away from circus or what?"

Accompanied by laughter of the fellow students, the jock moved behind the now stationary guy and put a hand on his shoulder.

The next few seconds played out so fast I wasn't sure what exactly happened. But in the end, the jock's hand was stuck between the newcomer's arm and body, while the high heeled guy twisted his arm around jock's elbow, while his fist closed on the front of his jacket.

"Don't ever touch me again," the stage whisper made every word sound like a sentence. A large lighter that my new neighbor was playing with previously came up to the jock's face. He slid it under football player's eye, then down his cheek. "Or I will melt your pretty face right off your skull."

With that the new comer let go, leaving the jock standing in the middle of the hall. As his heels clicked past the place I stood, I saw a sparkle. It took me whole two seconds to realize I was being winked at. He must have noticed my surprise, because the next thing I knew, he stuck his tongue out at me, strutting down the hallway. Was that a piercing I just saw?


	3. Chemicals Collide

sorry to leave you all hanging for so long, i was on vacations. but i'm back and here's a new chapter. before you read it though, i'd like you to know that i was somewhat liberal [again] with Magnus as a character. let me know what you think, even if it's only 'i like it' or 'i effing hate you' comment.

**this chapter is dedicated to all who left me all those wonderful reviews on the previous two, especially Disturbing Emily, for helping me to get myself together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chemica<strong>**ls Collide by Boys Like Girls**

The events of this morning were playing in my mind practically the whole day. And apparently not only mine, since every now and then I heard someone whisper about the new guy.

As intriguing as he was, I hadn't met him again. That is until my history period. It was right after lunch, therefore rather than sitting in the crowded cafeteria I chose to eat in the classroom. And since Mr. Hodge rather liked me – I'm a history passionate – he didn't mind.

It was five minutes before the beginning of the class when a brightly dressed figure stepped through the doorway - my new neighbor. He was looking around curiously, a large silver lighter flashing between his manicured fingernails. When he saw me, he stopped for a second, then walked again, this time towards me.

"Hi," he said as he stood next to me. "I've seen you this morning. Nice meeting you…"

"Alec. Alec Lightwood. I saw you moving in yesterday. I live in the house next to yours."

"Really? Then it's definitely my lucky day! Magnus Bane Blackchurch." He did an air quote around his middle name with his left hand, while his right shook mine. His skin was very smooth and warm. I caught myself staring at how light reflected from his scarab green nail polish. Trying to cover it up I said the first thing that came to my mind:

"Your middle name's Bane?"

"Well, it's more of a nickname. As in 'you're the bane of my existence'. And I'm quoting my dearest parents right now."

I didn't know whether to laugh or frown, but Magnus was smiling so I risked to do the same, while taking a closer look at him. From this close I could see he was not wearing any foundation – I knew how it looked, since Izzy used it. Sharp, high cheekbones combined with slender nose and slightly slanted eyes suggested Asian ancestry. Strange, since none of his parents seemed to share those features… He also had several piercings in each of his ear and two in his left eyebrow.

Before we could say anything else, a familiar sound of the school bell filled the corridor and other people rushed in.

"So are you gonna ask me to seat next to you or do I have to rudely inquire if this seat is free?" asked Magnus, while looking at me as if I were made of chocolate. I could feel the heat rising to my face. I looked away.

"Well?" the tall boy asked.

"Um… Would - would you like to seat here?" I hated myself for the way my voice wavered at the end of the sentence.

"I thought you'd never ask." With a wide grin, Magnus took a seat on my left.

It was… unnerving at first. I could hear people whispering behind me – I seat in the front row – and I _knew _who they whispered about. And the light kept reflecting in that damn lighter Magnus kept fiddling with. I kept staring at it. It was delicately decorated, some leaf motive of sorts…

"Alec, would you please repeat the question?" Mr. Hodge's question caught me completely by surprise. All I could do was look down on my hands in shame. The teacher said nothing, just shook his head and continued with the lecture. The question turned out to be about some battle during World War II.

Suddenly a piece of paper landed on top of my notebook. I picked it up.

_Did I get you in trouble? M._ The penmanship wasn't a neat swirl I expected. Instead it was small and bunched together.

_No, it's ok_ – I wrote back.

_Happens that often?_

_H. just likes me, 'cause I like history._

_Oh, a teacher's pet? Sexy…_

And here I was again, blushing like crazy the second time within thirty minutes…

The rest of the class we spent on exchanging notes. Or more like Magnus sent me notes and I was too busy blushing to respond. I was also certain that Mr. Hodge noticed it. Instead of taking the note away and reading it out loud – as most teachers do – he just gave us a small smile and looked the other way. I was glad he did. If he read those notes my head would explode from the blushing.

When the bell announced the end of the school day, the people flooded the hallway, myself included. Magnus followed not far behind me. Even without his high heels he'd be almost a head taller than me. And I'm not that scrawny either.

We made it to my locker, where Magnus leaned on the wall, his temporarily yellow eyes following my movements.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked as I shut my locker door.

I gaped at him in shock. Did he just…?

I wanted to decline, but as I opened my mouth, I started to think. He was nice. It felt good talking to him. And since Jace had plans with Clary this afternoon and Izzy went on date with some football player, I'd be walking home alone.

"Sure. Why not?"

The walk was awkward in the beginning. Sure, we exchanged notes during class, but that was different. So I decided to ask about Magnus' past.

"I'm a Brooklyn native," he said. "By choice though, since we had a place in Manhattan. But Brooklyn… It made me feel alive. My mother was from there."

"Really? She didn't strike me as the type…"

"Oh, she's not my mother. That was my step-mother you saw yesterday."

"What happened to your mom then?"

"She died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry your pretty head over it, darling. It was a long time ago. All I remember about her are her eyes. She was half-Indonesian, you know?"

I nodded and listened to him talk about his friends in New York and the nights spent in Central Park, soaking it in as if it were a story of mythical land I had longer for my whole life.

"So why did you move?" I asked when Magnus stopped talking.

"I got kicked out of school. And since we inherited the house…"

"You got kicked out? What for?"

"We all have our own little secrets, don't we?" the afternoon sun reflected in the glitter as Magnus winked at me. It also shined on the silver lighter, which he casually flicked on and off with a click. To be honest, I found the sound rather relaxing.

We finally reached the front door of my house. Magnus was adamant to walk me right to it. I was about to open the door and walk inside, when he grabbed my hand. I could practically hear my blood rushing through my veins as his hot skin touched mine. I was so surprised, that I didn't even notice that he wrote something on my hand with a sharpie. Nor did I protest when he kissed my cheek.

"OK, I gotta go," he said, rushing towards his own house. "Call me!"

I dared to look down at my hand. There it was, in a tight, messy scribble.

A cell phone number.


	4. Telephone

ok, so this hadn't turned out quite like i wanted it to, but i like it none the less. not much to say, i just want to say thank you for all the fabulous reviews. it is now my most reviewed work. thank you very much. and now enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Telephone by Lady Gaga<strong>

I spent over twenty minutes in the bathroom, scrubbing my hand. That damn sharpie didn't want to come off! Finally giving up, I left the bathroom deciding on making something to eat. I dare say my spaghetti's rather fine. Or at least more edible than whatever Izzy made.

Pasta and sauce from the jar. Nothing better to end my school day. After I was done eating, I laid down on the living room couch, flicking through TV channels. Not like I had anything better to do. First day of school usually means no homework. I stopped at some news program. It was about arson of some school in New York.

I was listening to the so called 'experts' talk about the fire spreading from the gym to the rest of the building, when the front door slammed open.

"I hate men!" came the yell from the hallway.

"Hi Izzy, nice to see you too," I shouted back.

"Why does every guy assumes they can get into my pants after one very, very cheap date?" my sister stormed into the room and plopped down on the couch next to me. "What are we watching?"

"News. A school in New York got burned down few weeks ago. And did you consider dating guys that are not all brawns no brains?"

"Oh, shut up. You want me to stay celibate my whole life? I'm not you, I need some fun in my life!"

"Thanks Izzy…"

"I'm calling it like I see it," she said and stood up. "You want a soda?" she asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"Sure."

Izzy disappeared into the kitchen for a minute or so, then came back carrying two cans of grape soda. Not my favorite, but will do. I reached for it…

"Alec, what is it on your hand?"

_Shit._

"Nothing," I said, hiding my right hand behind my back. Or at least I tried, because Izzy caught it before I had a chance. She stared at my palm for a second, her eyes wide open.

"Is that a telephone number? " I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks. "Oh my God, it is!"

"Izzy…"

"I'm so proud of you! My little older brother is finally growing up. So who's the lucky girl?"

"Izzy! There's no girl. I just had to note down friend's phone number. It's for a group project."

"Yeah, right…"

She watched me as I left for my bedroom, amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

I lay in my bed, hand stretched above my head, staring at the telephone number on my palm. I knew it was there even in the dark of my bedroom. I still haven't called Magnus.

Jace came back from his date with Clary quite a while ago, I could hear his stereo through the wall. And judging by what was he playing – 'Sweet Child o' Mine' by Guns and Roses stuck on repeat – and a goofy grin on his face when he came home, I'd say the date was quite fine. Damn, I envy Clary so much sometimes…

No! I won't think about it right now. I'm OK with Clary dating Jace. Sure, we had had our issues in the beginning, but that was done and over with.

Sighing, I reached for my cell phone. I punched in the few numbers and pressed dial. It rung four times. I was about to hang up, when the call came through.

"Hallo?" answered a sleepy voice on the other side of the receiver.

"Um, hi, it's Alec…"

"Alec?" the voice on the other side became more excited, that much I could tell. "I thought you wouldn't call. Better late than never I guess."

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was almost midnight.

"Sorry about the late call."

"Don't apologize to me. I asked you to call me, didn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"So, Alec, what would you want to talk about?"

"I – I don't know," only now did I realize that I had no idea what I was doing. Calling strangers in the middle of the night? That was so not like me.

"How about this then, I'll tell you something funny. There's some blondie jumping around the room in your house, right in front of my window. And he's singing. Rather out of tune, but not everyone can be Axl Rose. Quite entertaining though, I must say."

"Oh, that's Jace. He's my adopted brother."

"Adopted you say? Crush worthy, I'd say…"

"Wait, did you say Jace's window is right in front of yours?" I said changing the subject. Did Magnus already figured me out? Was I this easy to read?

"Yeah, almost. It's a little to the left and there's other window a little bit to the right, but it's dark in there."

"How about now?" I asked, lighting the bedside lamp.

"It just lit up. Holly shit, is that your bedroom?" Magnus' squeal of excitement was so loud I had to put the phone away from my ear. "Come to the window, please."

I did.

Magnus was standing in the window of the neighboring house. From the light in his room I could make out his slim silhouette. His hair was down and his body clad in a loose shirt and sweatpants. No makeup as far as I could see. He waved at me.

"Hey," I said as I opened the window.

"Hey yourself," said Magnus.

We stared at each other for few moments. Then Magnus spoke up:

"Would it be too much to tell you that you have beautiful eyes? Or ask you out?"

I didn't know what to say. I kind of expected that, but not this soon. I could feel the blush creeping up my face.

"I don't know… it's… I – I can't," I finally managed to choke out. I shut the window after that. I couldn't look Magnus in the eyes. I could practically feel his disappointment.

I turned off the light and buried underneath the blanket. It was dark. I liked it that way. In the dark I could think clearly, felt safe to think. And in the dark I felt safe to fall asleep.


	5. Here We Are

I am alive people! I am genuinely sorry you had to wait for so long. And I don't even have a good excuse.I am so sorry for disappointing everyone who was waiting for this for so long.

**Please vote on my poll (found on my profile) about this story - whether or not it should contain supernatural/fantasy elements!**

**Also, THANK YOU to every single person who left a review on this story. It is because of you that I decided to continue this story. This is for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>** Here We Are by Breaking Benjamin**

I didn't sleep well. I was almost certain I had a nightmare. Not that I remembered, I never remembered my dreams, but my bed sheets were tangled and I never toss so much if I slept well.

For a second I didn't know why would I be so terrified during the night. Then I remembered Magnus' words from yesterday. He'd asked me out. Shit. What the hell did I get myself into? He will probably tell everyone now…

No. Wait. I might have not known him long, but I knew he could keep a secret. He could, right?

* * *

><p>The school was rather uneventful, at least until lunchtime, because that was the first time I saw Magnus that day. And no, I wasn't hiding. We just happened to be in the different corners of the school the whole day.<p>

As usual he caused quite a commotion in the hallway. Today his outfit consisted of tight bloody red trousers with high waistline and loose white shirt, tucked in and buttoned up all the way to his neck. Somehow this seemed more sexual than any cleavage he might have worn. He let off the seven inch stilettos for four inch wedges. Hey, I have a teenaged sister, I hear about this stuff more than I care to and it sort of sinks in.

I could feel his eyes on me in the cafeteria as I picked up my lunch.

I could hear his footsteps several feet behind me as he followed me to the history classroom.

In all honesty, I did not know what to expect. Certainly not that Magnus would just sit down next to me with his own lunchbox in hand and casually put his feet on the table.

"Hodge would kill you, if he saw you now," I said, trying to sound as relaxed as he looked.

"Not when his favorite student is here to talk him out of it," Magnus replied, popping off the lid of his lunchbox. It contained a mix of raw vegetables and small pieces of meat. Using his fingers he picked up a morsel (chicken, I noticed) and put it in his mouth, enjoyment visible on his face. Not that I was staring.

OK, fine, I was staring. It was hard not to. You imagine a guy who looks as if he just stepped off the catwalk, sucking the grease of his fingers, his kohl lined eyes half closed as if he was in some freaking Nirvana or something.

I looked down at my sandwich. Suddenly nowhere near as appetizing.

We sat in silence, eating out respective food. It took me a good several minutes but I did relax. It helped that Magnus did not mention our conversation from yesterday.

There was still something bugging me about last night. And I just had to ask:

"How did you know?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, while looking politely oblivious of what I was speaking of.

"That I'm... you know..." I waved a hand between us.

"A martini with a twist? A friend of Dorothy? As straight as a roundabout?"

I nodded, once again uncomfortable with the amusement on his face.

"Let's just call it a talent. Besides, there's no girl in the world who could even think of resisting those baby blues. There's no chance you're straight and single by choice."

"Maybe I'm just shy?" I said, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"Hm, possibility. But then there's the way you looked _at me_ in the last two days..."

OK, I probably resembled a ripe tomato now.

"What, you think I didn't notice?" he winked at me. God, he was enjoying himself way too much. Freaking sadist.

I got up from my chair, fully intent on storming out and leaving him with his smug face.

As I turned to go, he grabbed my arm. Gently, not like Jace would have done - that guy is always forceful, except with Clary, and if he wanted to stop me, he'd have no qualms grabbing me as hard as to leave bruises. No, Magnus' grip was delicate, barely fingertips pressed against my sleeve.

"Look," he started, smugness gone from his voice. "You're scared, I get it. Hell, I'd be scared to in your shoes. But I meant what I said about your eyes. Fucking irresistible."

He stood up, hand still on my arm, and maneuvered in front of me. Even in shorter heels, he still had good half a head on me.

"Give me a chance? One date is all I'm asking. You don't like it, you leave and we never speak of it again."

Up this close I could see a hint of green irises behind the cat-eye contact lenses. They searched my face for an answer.

I nodded.

Small crowfeet of a genuine smile appeared in the corners of his eyes.

And then the classroom door slammed open, crowd of people pouring in. Apparently the lunch break was near its end.

I jumped away from Magnus. Or at least I tried, because the table behind me got in the way. Damn, that hurt! Thankfully the commotion caused by the students stifled the noise of the crash and no one actually looked our way. I sat down.

Magnus slid into the seat he claimed yesterday with grace of a ballet dancer, smile on his lips. Smug bugger.

* * *

><p>I managed to maintain my focus through most of the class, even though Magnus was doing his best to distract me; be it with what must have been a dozen notes, shining light into my eyes with his shiny lighter or just by staring at me intently.<p>

We walked home together, my family once more ditching me for their romantic interests. We didn't speak, at least not much and about nothing significant. Well, except for establishing that we'll go out tomorrow after school. This time it was I who walked Magnus to his doorstep. No cheek kissing though.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"No history. But we can have lunch together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Magnus blew me a kiss as he stepped inside, obviously enjoying my discomfort. As I said: freaking sadist.


	6. First Date

Hi everybody! Here's another update for this month - expect another in about two weeks. Thank you all for favoriting and following this story, it means a lot to me. Also, thank you for the reviews, it's what keep s me going with this story. Moreover, **it's my birthday today, **so this is my gift to you all :) (yes, I am hoping this will get me more reviews). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: First Date by Blink-182<strong>

Once again I didn't sleep well, once again because of Magnus.

It's not that I regretted agreeing on a date. But where the hell would we go? Magnus was in town for less than a week, he had no idea about the neighborhood. And even if he found some place to take me, it was unlikely it won't be overrun by the people from school. I mean, there was all of one cinema, an arcade and a handful of eateries. None of them seemed private enough for a date with Magnus without outing myself for the whole school.

I was so nervous I couldn't even force myself to force down a cup of coffee in the morning. My mum even tried to convince me to stay home, believing I picked up a stomach flu or something. Her fight was short - I'm stubborn and she had to leave or she'd be late for work.

In school I felt as if everyone was looking at me. It was nearing unbearable.

What's worse I didn't get even a glimpse of Magnus until lunch.

Today he presented himself in purple silk shirt and matching eye makeup, his hair topped with silver. It was his shoes though that made me stare. They were like a proper, leather, mid thigh go-go boots, I swear to all that's holy. How the hell was he able to take a step in those, not to mention strut down the hallway as if it was a freaking catwalk?

I think he realized how nervous I was, because he didn't approach me directly, instead followed me to a more remote part of the school yard. Only then he joined me on the grass. In all honesty I was wondering if he'd be able to get up without my help.

"Are you OK?" he asked, looking right into my eyes. "You're really pale."

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well, that's all."

He nodded, staring on the soccer field, where Jace and his friends chased after the ball.

"So... where are we going?" I asked trying to asses how many people I won't be able to look at later.

"No fucking way I'm telling you, it's a surprise," Magnus said, sticking his tongue out. His piercing was black with flacks of glitter.

I wonder if there really is that much difference in kissing with tongue piercing? I mean, there must be something about that, otherwise people wouldn't do it, right? And if kissing was better, what about... that other stuff... Hm, interesting...

Magnus must have noticed me spacing out, because he threw a pebble at my head.

"Ow! I swear to God, you're a secret sadist..."

"Really? I thought I was quite obvious," he said, raising one eyebrow. Lucky bastard, whenever I tried to do that I only ended up with a Quasimodo impersonation.

My envy must have shown on my face, because Magnus burst out laughing. It was a nice sound, loud and rich. Made me smile.

Still smirking, Magnus laid down on the grass, the ever present silver lighter clicking on and off. I pointed at it:

"So what's with that?"

He stopped his movement, then raised the lighter up.

"What, this? It's nothing special. I mean, it's pretty cheap. But it belonged to my mum. Sort of, I keep this close, I keep her in my memory."

I nodded.

"Besides, I like the fire."

The lighter was turned on again and Magnus was looking into the fire, his eyes somewhat distant. I didn't see the point in talking, so we just stayed that way, him laying down, me sitting cross-legged; him looking at the flickering flame, I was taking in the details of his appearance.

As usual, Magnus' skin was smooth, his eyes done with perfection I've only ever seen on the photographs in Izzy's magazines. His fingers were long but clearly strong. From his previous outfits I knew he was muscular, though rather more because of his natural body shape than exercise regime.

When it was time to go Magnus did, to my surprise, managed to get up on his own. Hell, he even walked back to school without his heels sinking into the grass - I know how much Izzy complained about that when she was wearing heels outside and was forced to walk on something else than concrete.

I sniggered. God, I was turning gayer by the second, thinking about shoes and whatnot's.

When classes finally ended, Magnus met me at my locker, ready to take me on the mystery date. We left the building, walking the same route we crossed yesterday and the day before that. I wasn't really surprised. Seriously, they built the school as far away from any source of entertainment as possible. I guess it was meant to discourage skipping - so far it didn't really work. Most people who wanted to skip just jumped the fence behind the atrium, where teachers were the least likely to look.

What did surprise me was Magnus grabbing my hand and tugging me towards his house.

"I know you're not very... confident about all this," he said when I asked what's going on. "Probably not confident enough to go out on a date with a guy to a place you might get recognized. Besides, it's not like I know this place that well. Here at least I know what I got to work with."

Slightly skeptical I let him lead me into his house. Layout was a mirror of my house. And that's where similarities ended. My mother was almost obsessed with order and if she could, everything in the house would be placed in it's exact spot, to the millimeter. Here there was a load of cardboard boxes, containing various objects, most of them partially unpacked.

"Yeah, we haven't really had time to unpack much," Magnus said, his eyes following my gaze. He tugged at my hand, which he still haven't let go.

We ended up walking to Magnus' bedroom. It was identical in shape to mine, painted powder blue. I don't think I could have chosen a color more crashing with Magnus' personality. One of the few things unpacked were a double bed, a dressing table almost completely buried under the piles of cosmetics and a flat screen TV with a cherry red laptop plugged into it. Magnus let go of my hand and gestured for me to sit down on the bed.

I was slightly nervous, after all anything could happen. On the other hand, my house was almost within arms reach... I sat down.

"I thought we can have a movie night," he said. "Well, afternoon. Sound good?"

"I guess. What are we watching?"

"I was thinking 'Fight Club', but I'm flexible."

I stared at him. I'm also pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"What?" he said. "Just because I wear heels doesn't mean that I like to watch chick flicks. Besides, who can say no to Brad Pitt shirtless?" he winked at me.

I laughed. It was as if all the tension escaped out of me through that. God, why was I even this nervous in the first place? As I berated myself mentally, I heard Magnus laughing as well.

"Yeah," I said. "'Fight Club' will do."

"Great. Put it on, would you? It's in the movies folder, there's a shortcut on the desktop."

"And you're going...?"

"Popcorn. Duh."

He stuck his tongue out at me and walked out of the room.

I dragged myself to Magnus' computer. As he said, the movie was easy to find. After pausing it on the first scene, I took few moments to look through Magnus' collection. Lots of action movies, quite a few things that were made before color television and several Japanese animations. Not bad by my standards.

"God bless computer piracy, eh?" I heard behind me.

I grinned, hit play and joined him on the bed, bowl of popcorn in between us. So far this whole dating thing seemed to go quite fine.


	7. My First Kiss

Next chapter as promised. Thank you everyone for the reviews. Next chapter might be a bit of a wait, since a) I haven't even started it and b) university is starting and I plan spending the next week under influence of large quantities of alcohol. Enjoy.

Also, when writing this chapter I realized how British I became, since I had a hard time writing without putting stuff like 'bloody hell' and 'bollocks'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: My First Kiss by 3OH!3<strong>

Magnus let the credits play until the end. Somewhere in the middle of the movie the mostly empty popcorn bowl ended up on a floor, whatever little white balls left in it spilling over the carpet. I sat up the whole movie, but Magnus stretched out on his bed, head on the pillow and feet next to my knees. He also got rid of his ridiculous shoes. His toenails, surprisingly, were not painted.

"That movie always fucks with my mind," he said.

"Yeah, freaking amazing though."

"I say!"

We sat in silence for some time. It was so quiet that my mind sort of drifted away. Which made me nearly jump out of my skin when my phone rang in my pocket. Classy, Alec, very classy.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Alec, where are you?" It was Jace. "It's past six and Maryse came back a while ago and is now going a bit insane."

"Damn. Sorry, I lost track of time. Tell her I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Thirty tops."

"No problem. But where the hell are you?"

I hung up. No way I'm telling him I am out on a date.

"Um, Magnus, sorry, but I really have to go..."

"That's all right," he sat up. His hair was mussed up from leaning against a pillow. "Though I do believe you said fifteen to thirty minutes?"

"OK, I'll help you clean up, then go."

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Magnus said and scooted closer to me.

He met my eyes. The contacts he wore and the smudged eyeliner made him look strangely alluring and absolutely intoxicating. I'm pretty sure that even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to move. He must have gotten even closer, because I could feel the heat radiating off him. His hand touched my cheek. It was very soft and smelled of lavender. Some sort of moisturizer. Now his face was getting closer, head tilted, eyes half lidded.

When his lips met mine it was... strange. Not unpleasant, just different. Different from what I expected I guess. You always hear how the first kiss is so magical, as if you're struck by lightning, but in a good way. No, it was just two people touching. With lips. Which did happen to be very nice.

I closed my eyes, tilted my head and did what I hoped was reciprocating the kiss.

It didn't last long. But when Magnus pulled away, he was smiling.

"First kiss I'm guessing?," he said.

I blushed.

"Hey, I didn't expect anything else. It is pretty small town and you don't seem like the type to make out with whomever and wherever. Besides, I do very much approve."

I smiled weakly. Hey, at least he didn't hate it.

"Wanna have another go?" Magnus asked and moved his face closer once again.

To his credit, he didn't actually kiss me then, just stopped an inch or so away from my lips, giving me the option to close the space between us. Which I did.

The second kiss was even better. I put my hand at the back of Magnus' neck. For whatever reason, I gave it a gentle scratch. And he must have liked it because he made a small noise of approval at the back of his throat. At some point, his tongue darted out over my upper lip. That was nice. He did it again. I opened my mouth slightly, which Magnus took advantage of and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

It was still nice, just a bit stranger. I tried to copy Magnus' movements but kept wondering if I'm doing it right. He must have felt my unease, because he pulled away.

"We've got plenty of time to practice this, blue eyes. Since, guessing by this, you will agree to a second date?"

I nodded.

"Now, come on. Don't you have a home to go to?" Magnus laughed and jumped off the bed.

He walked me to his front door, where he kissed me once again.

"Let me know you got home safe, all right?"

"Right, because I have such a long way to go."

We both laughed and I waved back at him, walking down the gravel path.

I was home maybe a minute later. And just as soon as I closed the door, my mother was by my side asking where on earth have I been. I didn't really feel like explaining myself, so I said I was at the arcade and lost track of time. I'm pretty sure she didn't believe me, but she left me alone.

Few minutes after I went to my room, Jace knocked on my door.

"So where were you?" he asked. "I know you weren't at the arcade, Clary and me were there since the school ended."

"You mean 'Clary and I'?" I said, trying to be nonchalant but too afraid to face him, so I just pretended to tidy up the shelf next to my bed.

"Don't you grammar me, can't you answer a simple question?"

"I was out."

"Yeah, I got that much."

Silence. I felt the mattress dip where Jace sat down. He put a hand on my shoulder. I usually try to stay as aware as possible of Jace's place in relation to me. Strangely enough I didn't really care right now.

"Look, Alec, we were just worried about you."

"I was with a friend, no big deal."

I turned around to look at him. His tawny eyes met mine for a rather uncomfortable amount of time. Finally, he looked away and got up. But just as he reached the door, he paused and asked:

"Does this friend have something to do with that phone number Isabelle found on your hand the other day?"

I shot him what I believed was my best evil look. He laughed and walked out of my room.

The phone in my pocket vibrated. It was a text from Magnus:

_Hope you didn't get in trouble xxx_

I smiled and looked out the window. Magnus was leaning against own open window. I waved at him, but he must have not seen me, because he didn't wave back. Instead he lit his silver lighter, orange flame flickering in the breeze. I watched him as he played with the fire, running his fingers over it, fast enough not to be burned. He got bored after several minutes, snapping the lighter shut.

I didn't do anything creative through the rest of the day - instead my mind was drawn to the image of Magnus playing with fire. It was still with me when I finally went to sleep.


End file.
